Miracle
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: After Total Drama Series, they knew they still have love after everything we been through and they wishes they can never be apart again. Then later they got back together and future baby is on the way. Duncan and Courtney story


**Here's my other Total Drama story all about Duncan and Courtney!**

 **I do NOT own Total Drama Series except my OC's Natina and Daniel!**

 **Read!**

* * *

It all started after The Total Drama Series ended. Owen and Izzy, Harold and LeShawna got back together, Geoff plans to propose to Bridgette on a special day, Duncan broked up with Gwen when she was cheating on him with Trent but decided to stay friends with her, Trent and Gwen got back together and Courtney decided that she wanted to change. She ended her relationship with Scott after he left her for Dawn, and she started being more nicer, she studies for her law career.

She is not sure to find love again after a lot of drama back when she was in the show. Now she is with her childhood friend Natina Lopez who is having coffee right now.

Natina is wearing her pink top, blue short shorts, white shoes. She also has a long black and brown ombre hair and brown eyes.

"I'm not sure to find love again," Courtney said sadly. "It's just I used to love Duncan, Justin, Alejandro and Scott but not anymore. Now I lost control of myself."

"I'm sure that you haven't lost your control yet," Natina said. "I know you and Duncan love each other."

"We're not," the CIT said. "Not anymore because I've been so mean to him and that what happens when Duncan and Gwen kiss."

When she watched Courtney on Total Drama Series, Natina is very supportive of her old relationship with Duncan and is hoping for them to get back together. She put her hand on Courtney's shoulder.

"Listen, Courtney, you are a very strong, independent, beautiful girl I've met since we were 5 years old and I am very sure that you will regain the confidence of yourself soon," she said.

Courtney smiled of Natina's comment. Then they heard a voice from Natina's boyfriend, Daniel.

"Hey, babe!"

Natina hugs Courtney as a goodbye and ran to her boyfriend, who were dating for 2 years.

* * *

That night, when Courtney went to her room, she got a text from Duncan that she can come over at his apartment tomorrow night. Duncan is currently working at the auto shop after he got out of jail for blowing up Chris' cottage and Courtney is currently working as a caregiver.

She was hesitant at first but she accepted it.

The next night, Courtney went into Duncan's apartment where it was a mess inside and she is disgusted.

"Hey, Courtney," Duncan said.

"Hi, Duncan," Courtney said. "Why did you ask me if I can come over here? And look at it, it's a mess in here."

"Don't worry about the mess, sweetheart," he said. "I am telling you something very important that you'll never forget."

"What is it?"

"When I cheated on you with Gwen, i broke your beautiful heart because of that. And when we were in Total Drama All Stars, I realized that I am really love with you instead of Gwen," he said.

Courtney knows Gwen had dumped him because of him and Courtney back in Season 5.

"But why did you cheat on me?" Courtney asked in tears.

"Because back in Season 2, your bossiness and writing 32 page letter is really annoying," he commented. "I was the one who tore your friendship with Gwen apart by kissing her."

He put his hands on Courtney's soft face. "Courtney, listen. It's just… I really love you since the first day I saw you, your beautiful face. You mean so very much to me. I am really sorry that I broke your heart. I miss you. I can't live without you, Princess. I love you."

The brunette started to cry softly and hugged the delinquent tight. "Oh, Duncan… I love you too."

Then the two pressed their lips against each other; Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck while Duncan wrapped his arms around her waist. They stopped kissing and they went onto the couch where Duncan is on top of Courtney.

"Duncan… we don't ever think of being apart from each other." The CIT looked at him while she was in tears.

The bad boy smiled at her as he stroked her soft cheek.

"Let's get back together, Princess," he said. "No stress, no fights because we are leaving all behind us."

Courtney nodded as she and Duncan kissed again.

And so Courtney and Duncan got back together with no problems. Later, they are going steady and they started making love.

Courtney is staying at Duncan's apartment for a night after their date.

At Duncan's room, Courtney laid down on the comfortable mattress as Duncan laid on top on her as they started making out with them half-naked.

"Ohhh, Duncan," she moaned as she kissed his cheek.

"Princess…" he kept kissing her face, cheek, lips and forehead.

With them kept making love, this will be on forever and ever!

* * *

After 8 weeks of their freshed relationship, Duncan and Courtney found out Courtney's pregnant with their first child. She is now nearly nine months into her pregnancy and was becoming more excited each day with the prospect of her child coming. They had agreed they wanted to be surprised with the gender of their baby. Though as long as the baby was healthy and happy, they'd be content.

At Duncan's apartment, Courtney looked in the floor-length mirror in their bedroom and smiled softly. She is wearing her maternity pink dress. She lightly held her swollen abdomen. She rubbed her stomach softly as she felt a small kick. Over the months, she'd grown attached to the child inside of her. She loved feeling a kick or some kind of movement and would wake Duncan in the middle of the night if she felt something, so he could feel it as well. Early on and depending on mood swings, she was at first embarrassed with her baby bump, especially when she first started showing. But she didn't mind any more. However, even in the beginning, she loved being pregnant. Just the idea that she had life inside of her excited the psychic. Everyone (even Heather and Alejandro) had been so happy for the couple when they'd made the announcement of Courtney's pregnancy. Right now, Chris invite all the members of TD to the Total Drama Reunion at the boat and everyone will be there!

Courtney is getting ready but she didn't notice who wrapping his arms around her.

"Aah! Duncan, don't scare me like that." she said.

"Sorry, babe," he said. "I was asking if you're ready to go to the stupid reunion."

"Well, I am ready," she said in irritation voice. "Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you even love me even though I'm pregnant?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said as he looked at her in confusion.

Then Courtney gets so emotional.

"No, you don't! I'm fat and ugly!" she cried.

The CIT starts sobbing and Duncan hugged Courtney tight.

"Hey, hey, princess, calm down, you're not fat and ugly," he said sweety. "You're carrying our baby and you're beautiful just the way you are."

"Aww, thanks, Duncan."

"Besides the morning sickness you had in the last nine months, the mood swings is bad and horrible," he teased.

"Well, you're the one who got me pregnant," she scowled.

"Okay, we gotta going, babe."

Then the couple went out of the apartment to go to the TD reunion.

* * *

At the cruise boat when its sailing off on to the ocean, in TD reunion, hosted by Chris, the members of TD was crowded around the room.

Courtney is hanging out with Bridgette, Natina, Lindsay, Kattie and Sadie.

"Aww, I can't believe your baby is coming very soon!" Lindsay yelled in excitement. "EEEEEE!"

Then Katie and Sadie say EEEEEEE as Noah came along after hearing the eeeee's of Lindsay, Katie and Sadie.

"Eeeeee," he mocked. "Congrats."

"You still doesn't know it is a boy or a girl?" Natina asked.

"No and Duncan and I wanted to be surprise," Courtney said.

"Me and Katie is hoping for a girl," Sadie said.

"Why?"

"So you can dress her every day!" Katie said excitedly.

"I'm so excited for you and Duncan!" Natina hugged Courtney.

"Thanks, Natina!" Courtney said excitedly and she turned to Bridgette. "You and Geoff are going out for a long time now, right?"

"Yeah and he's planning a surprise for me someday," Bridgette said. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

* * *

Cut to the guys hanging out with each other.

"Wow, the last time I saw Courtney, she was skinny and now, she's so big!" Owen said.

"Owen, she's pregnant," Harold commented.

Geoff high-fives Duncan and said, "So stoked to meet your boy or girl, man!"

"Thanks, bro."

"What if it is a boy?" Daniel asked Duncan.

"He'll be bad like his daddy," DJ said.

"Or she'll be dressed up if it is a girl," Trent said.

"Like her mommy," Tyler said.

"And Lindsay," Owen teased Tyler as he giggled.

Tyler blushed about his girlfriend, Lindsay because he is still in love with her.

Geoff holds a velvet box in his hand and whispers to the guys. "I'll go for it."

Then he went in front of everyone of the party. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

"Is it a pizza guy?" Izzy asked.

"Did somebody say pizza?" Owen said excitedly.

Heather, who is holding hands with Alejandro, yelled, "Shut it, you freaks!"

Natina raises her middle finger at Heather and the queen bee glared at her.

Owen noticed Alejandro and yelled happily. "Hey, Al!"

Alejandro glares at Owen because of that name, "Al" because his big brother Jose.

"Me and my girlfriend, Bridgette had been going out for a while since we met on the island and I wanted to make something even very special for her," Geoff stated about Bridgette.

"AAWWW!" Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Beth, Zoey, Dawn and Dakota yelled in excitement.

Bridgette went up to Geoff and asked, "Geoff, what are you talking about?"

The male blonde held her hands.

"Bridgette, you are gorgeous, beautiful and the hottest girl I've even met on TDI. You always my girl and I really love you."

Then he got into one knee and reveals a velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

"I'm going to ask you, Bridgette, will you be my wife forever?" he asked. "Will you marry me?"

The female surfer is starting to tear up. "Ohh, Geoff, yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Then she and Geoff kissed as they hugged each other as everyone started cheering and clapping for them.

Then Katie, Sadie, Lindsay and Beth started yelling happily EEEEEEEE as Noah was covering his ears.

Owen is sobbing on Alejandro's shoulder as the mexican guy looked in anger. "That was beautiful!" he cried.

* * *

At the buffet when Courtney was eating chocolate covered strawberries until she felt a pain on her stomach.

"Oww!" She places her hand on her stomach to feel whether the baby is kicking her too much and she spoke speaking to her baby, "You're making me uncomfortable and impatient at the same time, little angel."

Gwen and Trent walked into the pregnant girl. "Courtney, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's my impatient baby who wants out," she commented.

"That sucks," Trent muttered.

"Should we get Duncan to take you to the hospit-" Gwen was interrupted by Courtney.

"No, no, no. I'm super duper fine. Gotta go." Then the CIT walked away from the couple.

"Okay," the guitarist said in the whatever voice

"Whatever she says," Gwen said.

Courtney walks to the other room and she finds a couch to lay down to make her comfortable as she sighs.

"Why it won't make me very comfortable?"

Then she felt the worst pain she had ever imagine as she is now having a contraction.

"Oww! Aaaahhh!"

Then, she felt a warm water coming out of her. Courtney looked terrified.

"Oh my God. My water broke. DUNCAN!"

* * *

Cut back to the party, Owen and Izzy are already chugged down some party food

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen yelled. "Awesome party, right, Iz?"

"Totally, baby!" Izzy said as she puts a brownie inside of Owen's mouth.

"Mmm, brownies!"

Then, Natina, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and Duncan came over to the couple.

"Guys, have you seen Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, We just saw her walking to another room," Owen muffed with his brownies in his mouth.

Natina is disgusted by Owen's eating habits. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," he said as he swallowed the brownies.

"Well, She was acting weird like everything's okay and all that," the surfer commented.

"Come on, Bridge, how bad can it be?" Geoff asked. And after that, they heard a loud scream.

"AAAAHHHH!" The scream is from Courtney.

"That bad!" DJ said in fear.

Courtney was still in the other room, laying down on the couch, holding her stomach as she groaned in pain.

"Duncan…" she groaned.

Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Owen, Lindsay and Natina found Courtney inside, laying down in pain. Duncan rushed into her, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, Courtney, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you think what's wrong!" she yelled. "My water broke and the baby's coming!"

"What?!" Duncan yelled in shock and then he fainted as he fell on the floor.

"Duncan!" Natina shouted.

"Great!" Courtney said angrily. "I got two problems to deal with!"

Geoff and DJ got Duncan back on his feet.

"Dude, you okay?" geoff asked.

"Yeah, man, I'm cool."

The bad boy carried Courtney to a full queen, comfortable bed. He set her down and he held her hand as Courtney started to breathe.

"Oh Great Beyonce, she's having a baby!" Owen yelled.

'Can't believe it's happening!" Bridgette said.

"Can't she hold it in or something?"

"Owen!" Natina yelled. "It's a baby! She can't make it not come. Didn't you learn anything in Health class?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Should we get Courtney into the hospital?" Lindsay said in fear. "She's having the baby!"

"Actually, we can't," DJ said as he looked outside of the middle of the ocean.

"What you mean, man?" Geoff asked.

"The ship is sailing in the ocean right now, so it's no way to get there now!" the big guy explained.

"Ooh, I hate Chris more than ever," Duncan said angrily.

Then Courtney is terrified about the problem.

"What? There has to be-" She was interrupted by another strong contraction. She screamed in pain as she squeezed Duncan's hand very tightly.

"We're sorry, but he's right," Natina said gently. "There's no way."

Duncan sighed.

"Well I guess they had a point, Princess. Looks like you having the baby in this ship."

Courtney nodded weakly at her boyfriend.

"Who's going to be deliver the baby?" Lindsay asked.

"Bridgette, you're great at first aid, right?" Geoff asked his fiance.

"Of course, babe." she volunteered. "I'll deliver the baby, Courtney."

Courtney smiled at the surfer girl. "Thank you, Bridgette. You're the best."

"No sweat," she said. "Now, who is going to be my helpers?"

Then, Geoff, DJ and Owen were nervous about them witness the childbirth.

"Uh, about that, I gotta go to the bathroom," Geoff said as he left the room.

"Yeah, the bathroom," DJ said nervously as he left.

"Yep," Owen laughed. "The bathroom smell good. It has the special soap in there."

His stomach is started to rumble. "Ooh, my tummy's having trouble with the party food." Then he left the room.

"Well, it just you, Natina and me, Lindsay," Bridgette said. "Let's do it."

"I'm going to be... a mommy." Courtney replied.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." Duncan said.

"And I'm gonna be Bridgette's delivering baby helper!" Lindsay said happily.

* * *

30 minutes later, Courtney is going the coming-and-going contractions, and for Duncan, it was painful to see his girlfriend in pain. Plus, she was practically crushing his hand as she squeezed it.

"Oh God," she groaned from the pain.

"Okay, babe, try to breathe," Duncan said sweetly.

"I'm trying!" she cried as she is breathing heavily. "It hurts so bad! Please don't leave me. I'm so scared."

The bad boy stroked her mocha hair as he kisses Courtney's cheek. "Don't be scared. I'm here and I am never going to leave you."

"Lindsay, did you have everything for Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

Lindsay looked around if she had everything for the baby. "Yeah, I have towels, hot water, scissors and soap."

Then, Tyler went in to find Lindsay.

"Lindsay, I'm here!" he said as he panted from the running "Is the baby out yet?"

The brunette felt another strong painful contraction.

"Aaahh! I think it's gonna to be out right now!" she yelled and she turned to Duncan, angrily. "Duncan, we will never have sex again! Do you hear me?!"

"Yeah, I think I hear you, Court."

"Yay! Are you excited, Kyle?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, for the last time, it's me: Tyler!" Tyler yelled.

"I know. Bummer."

* * *

15 minutes later, Courtney is ready to give birth. Bridgette and Lindsay is helping deliver Courtney's baby; Courtney is sweating, screaming in pain and crying and Duncan is still holding her left hand with his worried eyes and Natina is holding Courtney's right hand as she put a wet rag on Courtney's forehead. Tyler was watching Lindsay helping Bridgette.

"Push, Courtney, push!" Bridgette yelled.

"Come on, Princess." Duncan whispered to Courtney.

Courtney screamed loudly in pain with her eyes shut tight. Her straining looked very painful in Duncan's eyes as he continued to hold Courtney's hand. Courtney gasped for breath after her first push, while Lindsay looked down.

Lindsay smiled. "I see the head, Courtney!"

"Push again, Courtney!" Natina shouted.

Courtney pushed again as she groaned in intense pain.

Duncan smiled as he whispered again. "You're doing great, Princess."

The brunette breathed heavily after the push, she could feel the baby coming.

"Come on! Push 'em out, push 'em out! Way out!" Tyler cheered.

Then Natina elbowed him in the arm. "Tyler, this ain't no football game!" she said angrily.

"Just one push, Courtney!" Bridgette coached.

"I can't do this!" Courtney cried.

"Yes, you can," Duncan said in a soft voice. "Just one more, I promise."

Courtney screamed hard and loud as she pushed as hard as she can, digging her fingernails into Duncan's skin. After this scene happened, Tyler passed out. Lindsay rushed him.

"Tyler, wake up!" she yelled in worry. "Are you okay?"

Then, an infant's cry pierced the air and echoed throughout the room. Courtney opened her eyes and saw her newborn baby crying for air as Bridgette quickly washed the baby off of blood and wrapped the baby with a blanket.)

"It's a girl!" she announced.

"I'm a auntie!" Natina cried.

"I knew it that they have a baby girl!" Lindsay squealed as Tyler woke up.

" Lindsay, where are I?" he asked.

The female blonde hugged him and said, "Duncan and Courtney finally had a baby girl!"

Bridgette carefully handed Courtney their daughter. The baby had soft, dark-colored hair and creamy tan skin that complimented it. The baby stirred a little bit and opened her eyes, revealing them to be a beautiful black color.

"Oh, Duncan, she's beautiful," Courtney said as she smiled at her baby girl.

"So are you." Duncan kissed the brunette's forehead.

"Awww," she said. "Not to mention that I looked horrible from all this. Look, she has your black hair."

"And your eyes and skin," the delinquent commented.

The CIT smiled at the baby. "Hey, baby, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy."

"And we're going have a very long talk about kicking inside mommy's stomach for the past nine months," he teased as the baby started to giggle/

Then Sierra came in to tell the others the news.

"Hey, guys, the ship just sailed right now in the city so your guys can go to the hospital and... is that a baby?" she asked.

"Yes and it is a girl," Courtney said.

The girl started to scream happily. "Aaaahhh! Congrats you guys! I can't wait to kids someday with my handsome Cody!"

Cody said from the background, "We're too young, Sierra!" Then Sierra runs and hugged Cody.

"Oww, my spine!"

"Weird girl," Natina said as she wasn't impressed of Sierra's behavior.

* * *

At the hospital, in Courtney's hospital room, Courtney held her daughter in her arms. Everyone visited them after they got off the ship. The door opened, Duncan came in quietly to not disturb the baby. Courtney carefully handed the baby to Duncan.

"Careful. Watch her head."

Duncan smiled at the baby. "She's so beautiful."

"I have one tiny question to ask you, Duncan," she said.

"What's up?"

"What are we going to name her?"

Then Duncan got very nervous. "Oh, I- I-" he sighed. "We were so worried become parents because we forgot to put names."

Courtney thought of something and she had an idea.

"Sophia," she said. "Sophia Rose will a perfect name for her daughter."

Duncan loves the name Sophia. "This is perfect."

Sophia yawns after her parents named her.

"Looks like she's tired," he teased. "And so am I."

Sophia fell asleep in Courtney's arms and Duncan wants Courtney to go to sleep.

"Courtney, I should you go to sleep too after having her in Chris' crazy boat," he said/

Courtney smiled at him. "Yeah. She's going to be right here when I wake up, along with you. I love you, Duncan."

"I love you, too, Courtney."

They kissed before they did with Sophia. Soon after, Courtney fell asleep while holding Sophia. Duncan also fell asleep while sitting his chair.

The End!

I love happy endings!

DxC4ever!

* * *

 **Took me forever to write and I caught up because of school….**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
